Fallen Light
by Nal'dralar
Summary: At the time, Valthonis had known it was necessary for his sacrifice. But now, tormented and ridiculed by an enigmatic voice each night as he sleeps, he is tinged with regret and a constant lust for the power of good that he once commanded.


**Disclaimer: **The author of this story wishes to make aware that he does not possess, nor make any claim to, the Dragonlance works, which are the intellectual property of its respective creators, distributors and licensors.

All characters, places and settings are fictitious and any resemblances to persons or places in real life are purely coincidental.

* * *

**Fallen Light – a ****Dragonlance ****fanfic**** by ****Nal'dralar**

**Prologue**

_Valthonis..._the winds whispered. _Valthonis, oh, he who once was the mighty __Paladine__, the Valiant Warrior, they called him. But now, Valthonis, the pathetic elf that wanders __Ansalon__ pointlessly; with no purpose in his existence but to survive and evade those that would seek his end, permanently._

"Silence!" Valthonis commanded. "My sacrifice was necessary – you wouldn't be living the way you were now without it."

_Oh, but we would Valthonis. The Dark Queen would've been the supreme force, and the scales of balance would have forever been tipped in the favour of evil. We would have reigned unchallenged, supreme. Just like you, when your foolish Kingpriest lorded over Istar. __It is a pity, truly. Had you found a better candidate maybe you would not have been forced to shatter Istar and cause the Cataclysm. Think, __Paladine__, just think. All the wars, the __Kinslayer__ War, the War of the Lance, the __Summer__ of Chaos and the War of Souls. You, you and your brethren were the reason behind them all. Had you chosen somebody proper to be __Kingpriest__, th__ere would have been no Cataclysm__. The __elven__ nations would have stood united alongside the humans of Istar__. The __kender__, dwarves and gnomes would too have been a part of that alliance and you would have ruled for eternity. And don't make me think otherwise, Valthonis. We know the __Kingpriest__ was immortal, as you so discreetly tried to hide._

"No. No! He was mortal, just like every other one of them."

_Don't lie to me, Valthonis. I see completely through you, for you are simply another mortal now. Oh, you were such a constant burden when you were __Paladine__, but no more. Know this, __Valthonis,__ I could kill you at anytime. You have no power, no magic, __no__ strength. You are an adult __Silvanesti__ elf, with no home and a people that have thei__r homeland overrun by __minotaurs__. You sought authority within your adopted race, but __Gilthas__ has made every attempt possible to prevent you gaining any handhold. Even your fellow gods will not train you in their art. Your consort __Mishakal__ shuns you and prevents you from reading the Discs. __Kiri'Jolith__ refuses to accept you into the shattered Knights of __Solamnia__, even though you too were once a prominent figure within that knighthood. __Habbakuk__, your son, claims you have not the knowledge to persist in nature whilst __Branchala__ lauders you with opinions of how terrible a bard you are.__ You have grown so desperate that you even sought to learn the white magic and become a White Robe. Yet __Solinari__, your child, did not grant it at __Wayreth._

"Then do it, kill me now. Why wait?"

_Because you are amusing to torment, Valthonis. And bec__ause, your time is not yet at an end. But I promise you this Valthonis, someday, I will kill you, for it is because of you that the Dark Queen is gone. Do as you will for now Valthonis, but do not attempt to suicide. It shall not work, for I watch you always._

"Damn you, why won't you at least tell me who you are?"

_Look at your reflection sometime Valthonis. And your tongue. Your speech is rapidly dissolving into that of a human child. I suggest having __yourself__ re-educated as a distinct possibility._

"No more. Torment me no further. Be gone!"

_Very well, Valthonis – but remember, I__ watch you always. Do as you bid__, but do not suicide. I read your thoughts and your actions well before you enact them__. It would be a waste of time to intervene and a waste of energy for you. The Abyss knows that you don't have much of that left, anyhow._

Valthonis was seething with rage now, and he sought to keep his voice under control. His face contorted as he spoke and said, "I promise you this, I will regain my godhood and I will find out your identity. When I do, you will dearly regret the torment you have put me through these past few months."

_Months?__ Surely you know that only mortals use such terms, Valthonis._ _Oh and, by the way, the sun is rising. You might want to wake __Gilthas__ up for some close elf-to-elf bonding_, the winds whispered lastly, before trailing off and dying gently into the distance.

Growling mentally, Valthonis awoke and did exactly that.

* * *

**A/N: First ever ****fanfic**** I've written for a series as vast and expansive as ****Dragonlance****. I wasn't even planning on writing this, but after coming home and uploading a story to another category and being thoroughly disappointed wit****h how it turned out I thought I might need a break from those kinds of stories. **

**I am aware that the vast majority of the prologue was dialogue, and that was how I intended it to be. This is not my intention for the rest of this story.**

**Anyway, hope you like it. It's a pity barely anybody reads ****Dragonlance**** fanfiction**** though. I welcome harsh, constructive criticism for all those willing to poke out my many flaws.**


End file.
